The Rebellious Princess
by Sew17
Summary: Elizabeth sneaks out of the castle to play some hooky, when she's almost attacked but saved by a handsome stranger. He brings her to safety then leaves all too soon and she's desperate to see him again. She is even willing to put herself in danger once more to find him. What happens when this stranger has to save her yet again? RATED M for M things. Wink wink. MeliodasxElizabeth


Elizabeth was a bit of a rebel today. She snuck out of the castle without her fathers permission; she didn't even tell her sisters! She wanted to feel ashamed about it, she really did, but today she was proud. She felt independent, free. She realized that this was something that she did all by herself, with the help of nothing and no one. Elizabeth couldn't say that that happened very often.

Things were feeling a bit stuffy up in the castle and she was positively yearning for some fresh air and with that thought she figured why not have some fresh scenery to go with that fresh air. So off she went, packing a little food and supplies with her, she figured climbing down from the balcony in her room would be the easiest way not to get noticed. However, she concluded midway down the makeshift rope she made, it was not the easiest way out of the castle.

" _Eeeeeeep_!"

 **THUMP**

 _Definitely not the easiest way,_ Elizabeth thought, as she rubbed her sore butt. She dusted herself off, glanced around to make sure no one heard her scream, and firmed her resolve to make her way to the main streets of Liones. As she tightened her shawl around her head, she figured the most painless way out of the Kingdom is to blend in with the crowd and hope not to get noticed. With that she headed off for the front gates.

Elizabeth proudly thinks of her decision, as she subconsciously soothes the pain on her rear once more, there hasn't been much time for leisure these days, so she finally took things into her own hands. Life as a princess doesn't give you many opportunities to decide you're own fate, but for Elizabeth, today is the exception.

Past the front gates of Liones, the wind was whipping her dresses rapidly at her feet, her hair desperately trying to escape the confinements of the shawl. With one hand grabbing her shawl and the other bunching up her dress she makes way for the thick forest a couple miles outside of the Kingdom. She figures with the lunch she has packed on her back that she could lay down the blanket she brought and have a quiet picnic in the woods with nothing but the sound of wind in the trees and the wild life to keep her company. She sighs pleasantly with this thought and quickens her pace with excitement.

Elizabeth, evidently, was too preoccupied, because, as she makes her way to the front line of the forest, she doesn't hear the rustling in the bushes to her left. Nor the quiet, sinister whisperings from the same location. She pauses for a moment, just as she reaches the trees, wondering which way she'll decide to go, when all of a sudden two figures pounce out of the left corner of her peripheral vision.

Elizabeth whips around, sees them, and lets out a startled scream.

"Ahhhh!"

And the bandits immediately start sprinting toward her. Terrified, Elizabeth breaks into fight or flight mode. Deciding that she would never be able to fight them off she quickly runs in the other direction rushing back toward the gates of the Kingdom hoping that she would be fast enough to get the attention of a guard before the bandits could get to her. There isn't much going through Elizabeth's mind other than _run like hell woman_ , but she can't help but think that she didn't have a chance to ask them what they might want from her. Thankfully her instincts sensed that it couldn't be anything other than darkness and ill willed.

She looks back at them, wondering how much space they're gaining on her, and things aren't looking good when they suddenly both go flying twenty feet in the air. They travel far and land somewhere deep in the forest, hopefully to never resurface again. Shocked from the change of events she skidded to a stop and discovers a strange boy is directly in front of her, about ten feet away with his back facing her. She's panting very heavily wondering _who in goddess' name is that_. She's never seen anything like it. He had windswept blonde hair, a small yet toned body and where his arms should be huge black flames are coming out in massive waves. She could feel the power coming off of him. It would be clear for anyone to recognize that this is not someone to trifle with.

He turns around to glance at her, possibly to see if she's alright and she gasps when she sees his face. His eyes are pitch black, not a colour in sight. Elizabeth also notes the strange markings over his right eye. If she wasn't thrououghly terrified she might think that he was kind of attractive.

Elizabeth was hopeful that he was friend and not foe, but she couldn't be sure if he stopped the bandits to protect her or maybe he stopped them just to claim her for himself. However, she didn't have much time to think about her next move.

In a spilt second, he's just shy of a foot away from her, she gasps again but uses this opportunity to soak in all the minor details she can.

"What..." _are you_ , Elizabeth wants to say but was cut off with her own squeal as she's now in his arms, human shaped arms now, and quite muscular. He hasn't taken his eyes off hers since they were first sought out. Staring directing into her pupils like he was trying to see into her soul. With that thought, Elizabeth couldn't help but want to offer it to him. She didn't understand what was happening or why she felt like this but she knew that she would give him anything if he asked for it. Not in a romantic way, she concludes, but in a sort of reverence to him.

Elizabeth was so entranced she would have stared at him for hours days if it were possible.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be as his arms changed from their form back to their black flames but this time in the shape of wings and all too soon they are both in the air flying. She's in shock, unable to do much other than quietly tremble and gasp for air. Once she gets a handle on the reality of the situation, she has a moment to appreciate how beautiful Liones looks from way up high. Then she detects a movement near her head. _Wait, did he just sniff me?_

Elizabeth quickly realizes that he's brining her to her room or rather the balcony just outside it. _How does he know I live here... or that this is my room... this is awfully specific…_

He puts her down and she spins around quickly wanting to say something to him. To say absolutely **anything** to him, to thank him, to find out his name, who he is, how he knows where she lives, anything, but she doesn't have the chance as she's surprised by his lightening fast movements once again.

Elizabeth doesn't see him anymore, not because he isn't there but because **he's so close**. She gasps yet again, seemingly not capable of much else in his presence. His arms are around her bringing their bodies close once again. She's overwhelmed by his pleasant scent, almost drowning in his comforts. She didn't realize how much she needed to be hugged after her scare from those terrible bandits. She thinks she hears him sigh quietly but can't be sure. What she is sure of is the slight movement of his head nuzzling in the side of her neck. She lets out a strange sound at this. It was somewhere between a startled noise and moan and he immediately is two feet away from her.

Elizabeth stares at him incredulously, wondering, _what in the goddess' name is this all about_ and _why in the world do I already miss his embrace_? But she doesn't have a chance to say or ask anything as he spreads his deep black flaming wings and he's up in the air. He's out of sight within a minute but not before he pauses to look back at her. Almost longingly? It's the only bit of expression she could read in their entire encounter.

Then he's gone and she can't help but feel devastated by his absence.

In a daze, she walks herself from the balcony into the safety of her room.

Elizabeth is... overwhelmed. In fact her entire thought process is going little bit like this:

 _What in Britannia was that? First I'm in the outskirts of the kingdom minding my own business and then I get chased for no reason? I mean bandits? Near the Kingdom of Liones? In my entire life I've never heard of such a thing. And who was that boy? Young man? His muscles were not that of a child's. In fact he was quite nice to look at. Elizabeth! Stop that! He was my saviour and I don't even know his name and now I'm fantasizing about him? Oh no I hope I didn't look foolish in front of him I could barley get a intelligible word out. Oh my, I think I need to sit down._

Elizabeth seats her self on the foot of her bed and thinks deeply about the events of the last hour. She finds that, even though she was petrified from the close call with the bandits, her thoughts inevitably go back to that strange man. The way he looked at her and held her in his arms. The feel of him behind her as they glided in the sky and that look of longing he gave her before flying out of view, maybe forever. Over and over she runs these memories in her mind until finally she can stand it no more. She moves to her feet and promises to herself that she will figure out how to find him once more. She can't explain it but now that she knows he exists there is no other option but to ensure a second encounter with him again. Elizabeth reasons that she must owe him a thank you, does she not?

* * *

The next day Elizabeth realizes that her family had no idea about her escapades the previous afternoon. She was sure as she went down to breakfast that her father would have it out with her in front of her sisters, guards, and the servants. Her sisters might have even joined in. But there wasn't a peep from any of them, regarding her little adventure. She was almost disappointed. The one time that Elizabeth actually does something irresponsible and no one notices… She figured Veronica would be angry for risking her safety but begrudgingly proud of her for doing something she hadn't thought of first. Her father and Margaret would just be disappointed. She admits to herself maybe part of the reason that she snuck out of the castle yesterday was to get a rise out of them. She's done it before, doing reckless things to get attention, but it hasn't been alluring to her in a long time. She wonders why, now of all times, does she feel this need for attention from her family. She think's about what each of their lives look like recently.

Her father busy with his King's court, filling motions for treaty's, and new ways to benefit the lives of the citizens of Liones. Margaret learning as much as she can about her fathers duties, putting them to use when one day she will become queen. Gilthunder by her side supporting her in any possible way. Veronica studying to become a Holy Knight with her own personal trainer and close companion Griamor.

Elizabeth sighs. There isn't any room for her in their lives anymore. They're all on their next chapter to discover themselves in their own right. She supposed that by sneaking out of the castle they would have worried about her and she would have been able to feel their love for her once more. That was immature of her, she concludes. Especially considering the amount of danger she put herself in. If that blonde stranger wasn't there to save her well… She doesn't know where she would be right now. Or if she would even be alive. She shudders at the thought.

She sighs contently at the thought of him. Her saviour. Her thoughts have quickly become overwhelmed by him. She was positively enamoured with the idea of him and is desperate to find out how to see him once again. She's thought of going to her father to ask him if he's heard of someone like him or even rumours or sightings of a small blonde man with a tattoo on his forehead. She decides it's not the best idea however as she would have to explain how she met this man and why and she didn't want to disappoint him. Not when she knew her reasons were so immature.

There were very little options then. Telling her family was out and she couldn't risk asking a guard or a friend incase they felt inclined to tell her father. So there was only one thing left to do… sneak out once more.

* * *

Elizabeth hated to say this but she concluded that the only way she would be able to meet her saviour would be to put herself in danger once again. She didn't feel comfortable with doing this, especially considering how she felt the last time she was almost hurt or potentially killed. However, it's been over a week and she couldn't think of any other possible solution to come into contact with the mysterious blonde man once more. Forgetting him wasn't possible for her.

Unfortunately, even if she was devoted to putting herself in danger to see her saviour once again, she wasn't exactly sure how to go about making this come to fruition. So when one afternoon, she overhears Veronica talking to Margaret about the sudden increase in bandit activity in the outskirts of Liones, she jumped to hear any possible details that she could use.

"Apparently there's a band of them. They have a leader and everything. They go around harassing migrants moving from kingdom to kingdom and stealing anything valuable off of them. These poor innocent people are just trying to make a living, or visit their families. We have to stop this terrible band of bandits. For good."

Elizabeth was proud of her sisters. She knew that even though she wasn't as involved in their lives as she hoped to be that she was happy that they're finding their own purpose in life and that they are thriving in it. Veronica and Margaret then turned away presumably to contact their father to arrange a plan of attack.

Elizabeth realized that she may not have much time to utilize this information and quickly heads back to her room to execute her own forming plan.

Back in her room she gathers everything she can think of that she might need. A pretty dress, gorgeous sparkly jewelry, and a cloak. A pretty dress to impress her saviour, lots of jewelry to attract the bandits, and a cloak so she can get by the guards and the townsfolk unnoticed.

Her dress is dark red, the colour of regality, that is long-sleeved but short in length. The material isn't too heavy but thick and durable, almost like velvet. It hits her about mid thigh but flows in waves at her hips like any of her traditional ball gowns. The entire top half of her outfit clings to her every curve. _Leaving little to the imagination,_ she thinks with a blush while admiring the curve of her breasts. She had this one specially made for when she needs to look presentable but also needs the use of her legs. It is sensible yet practical. The official seal of the Kingdom of Liones is also stitched on her dress, subtly placed all along the bottom seam of the dress and her sleeves in a light blue tone.

 _Its now or never Elizabeth._

And with that thought, she's off toward her balcony to sneak out of the castle once more.

After a successful climb down her makeshift rope she internally pats herself on the back for not falling on her rear again. She **finally** finished recovering from the bruises last time. Already adorned her dress and jewels, she throws on the cloak as quickly as possible and makes her way to the front gates. She tries hard not to get distracted, she sees that the shops along the main street has new scarves that she would love to try on, but she steels her resolve and makes a beeline for the end of the road.

Elizabeth sighs in relief when she makes it out unscathed. She hid behind a farmer's cart that was already on the way out. She trailed close to it as best she could and was unbelievably lucky that one of the guards turned their head to talk to another citizen right at the moment she passed him. She doesn't let up her pace when it was time for her and the farmers cart to part ways. She needs to get as much room between her and the guards as possible if she isn't to get caught. When it seems that the coast was clear and the distance was well enough away, she finally took off her cloak ready to be witnessed by the awful-thieving bandits.

Elizabeth walked long and far and nothing was happening until she decided that she would just go back to where she saw them last. Maybe she would have more luck there. She heads to the edge of the forest and walks along the line of trees hoping to hear a rustling in the bushes once more. That's how they hid themselves from her last time.

Elizabeth waited. And waited. And waited a little more. Until she ultimately sighed out in frustration. How hard is it to get accosted around here? The Princess stomped her foot and stalked off toward the Kingdom. Finally giving up she decided to head home and see if she had better luck tomorrow when all of a sudden there was a loud scream coming from the forest.

No. Scream wasn't the right word to describe it. It was more like a battle cry?

There were frantic sounds of branches breaking and leaves crunching until suddenly she realized that there were men running from the depths of the forest. Running toward **her**.

With that terrifying realization she screams and sprints as fast as she can along the edge of the forest. She's not yet in view of the front gates of Liones. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, why did I decide to do this? Again!? Idiot Elizabeth idiot! This was an awful idea!_ She internally groans at her own stupidity. Her adrenaline pumping, she doubles her efforts as she realizes they're catching up to her.

 _What am I going to do? What if he doesn't come? I'll be in huge trouble for sure. Oh goddess' please let him come._

Then, as if he heard her thoughts, he appears. He swoops in from the air and kicks one of the bandits so far that he gains air himself and eventually disappears over the horizon. He focuses on the next bandit that threatened her safety and grabs him by the scruff of his tunic and lifts him off his feet. He growls at him, says something that she can't understand and then throws him. She's shocked with how little strength he seems to put into his efforts and yet how far the bandit flies into the forest.

Then he sharply turns his gaze to her. She flinches slightly, still shaken from his actions. He's wearing the same outfit he was the last time. Oversized shirt, vest, tie, and blank pants. His black flames has subsided and he's left with his human arms once more. His markings and black eyes however are still present. He starts walks slowly towards her and in a low growly tone he asks:

"What do you think you're doing?"

She realizes she's never heard him speak before. He definitely is not a young boy.

"Uhhhh..."

Terrified to say the wrong thing she comes up with nothing. _Very eloquent of you Elizabeth_ , she chides herself.

"…Well?" He's getting closer and closer.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean..."

He smirks slightly at this, never stopping his slow accent toward her.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? I've been around for 3000 years, Elizabeth. I'm insulted."

For such a short sentence, that was way too much information for Elizabeth to comprehend at that moment. And just as he's within arms reach she slides down the tree trunk she backed into earlier and stares up at him in dumbfounded shock. She can't believe he's actually here. She's wanted this moment ever since she first saw him. Ever since he left her on her balcony that day.

The blonde man rolls his eyes at this and crouches down so they're both at eye level once more.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She still fails to respond. He smirks at her again.

"You teased those bandits you know, thinking they would have an easy prey. They had no idea. Poor bastards."

He's still waiting for her to reply. She recognizes that he's being patient with her. Her respect for him rises in that moment and it helps gather her courage to speak.

"I needed to see you." Shocked that that actually came out of her mouth she quickly covers her lips with her hands, not letting them move once again.

Instead of a teasing look, which was what she expected, his expression turned concerned.

"Why, what's happened?"

 _Oh no he thinks I'm in danger. Crap_.

"Uhhh..."

"Elizabeth, tell me everything is alright."

She leaped up at this

"Yes! Yes I'm alright everything is f-fine."

Her voice was so high pitched and squeaky. Cringing, she promised to double her efforts to sound more mature the next time she spoke.

He let out a relieved sigh at this and for the first time let out a small true smile.

"Good. I'll leave you then." And he moves to get up.

"No!" _Damn it, that came out squeaky again._

He looked at her, appalled for a moment and then waited.

"I-I mean..." At that she stood up from her spot on the ground, still close to the tree trunk incase she needed help standing.

"W-Who are y-you? W-Where did you come from? How do you know my name? What's your name? What were those black flames? How do you know where I live?"

Her voice came out stronger and stronger with each word. Letting all her curiosity and frustration take control, she felt more powerful with it than with her uncertainty.

He stares at her blankly. Choosing not to respond.

Elizabeth sees this and adds "I also wanted to thank you," sounding most sincere.

In a blink of an eye he's right up in her personal space once more. Hands encircling her waist and moving behind her back. She grips the bark of the tree for support and lets out a startled gasp.

"Well Princess, I can think of a few ways that you can show me your gratitude." He tries not to let his expression change but it's to no avail as a sly smirk breaks out on his face. His eyes holding more mirth than she's ever seen.

She's dumbfounded by him again, completely frozen and helpless to his actions. She fully rests her weight on the support of the tree trunk behind her focusing every ounce of her strength on her legs to keep her upright.

"Meliodas" he says suddenly.

"Hmmm?" He laughs quietly at her dazed confusion.

"My name is Meliodas." Her eyes light up. _Finally I know his name._

"Meliodas" she says out loud wanting to feel the shape of it on her lips.

He moves in closer until her his lips touch her ear and she let's out a whisper of a gasp. He still catches it though, Elizabeth detects, from the amusement in his tone.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth feels warm and fuzzy. Heavy yet light. She vaguely hears what he's saying and can't remember what he's referring to.

"Hmm?"

He chuckles and pushes her closer into the tree trunk melding his body into hers even closer. Her head is so heavy and she can feel her blood rush into all sorts of pleasant places.

"Elizabeth, will you now tell me why you put yourself in danger earlier?"

He spoke so alluringly against her ear she almost didn't catch what he said. Utterly heady and dazed from his presence, all she wanted to do was bask in this feeling. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. If she had any grip she would feel a little indignant at that.

"Mmmm I told you." She some how found the words to respond. She wondered how it would feel if she brought her hands up to his shoulders. She decided to do just that and explore the muscles along his shoulders and back.

"Could you tell me once more, my Princess?"

She was entranced by how muscular his back felt, his clothes really did nothing to demonstrate how strong he really was. She was so distracted by her exploration that she ignored Meliodas completely and continued to touch him.

He wasn't bothered by this at all. In fact he encouraged it but he was bothered that she didn't respond to his question. To ensure that he had her full attention he carefully took her wrists in each of his hands and pinned them above her head then shifting so he could hold them both in just one hand.

"Tell me, Elizabeth. Then, maybe, I'll let you have your hands back." Elizabeth couldn't stand it. She was so riled up that she tried to struggle for a moment, not realizing that all she had to do was answer his question.

Gathering her thoughts with all the effort she could, she realizes what he was after.

"I needed to see you." Her voice coming out breathlessly.

Meliodas was pleased with this and many other things at the moment. He decided he wouldn't let her arms down for the time being fully enjoying the sight of her drunk with pleasure and at his mercy. He leans his head into the crook of her neck and growls lowly.

"Good girl."

With his free hand he grabs one of her legs and pins it to his side and then the same with the other hoisting her up on the tree a bit simultaneously so she's wrapping her legs around his hips and she's fully pressed in between him and the tree. The pressure is delicious for both of them and Elizabeth sounds this very fact with a quiet moan. His hand trails up from her knee toward the outside of her thigh whilst rubbing his lips along her neck breathing in her lovely scent. His hand moves as close as he can to feeling up her gorgeous backside. He's been aching to touch her there for a while. She groans at this and buries her head in his neck unable to lift her head on her own anymore.

Meliodas let's out a pleasurable sigh and grabs her ass so their pelvises grind even closer. They both moan loudly at this.

"Meliodas... please," She isn't even sure what she's pleading for. All of this has become too much and she needs him to her relieve somehow.

With that he immediately lets go of her arms, letting them drop at her sides, and puts both of his hands on her round curvy ass. He squeezes the cheeks delightfully and then grinds them closer together once more.

"Fuck," he groans, and she lets out a moan of her own.

She makes use of her newly freed hands and bury them in his hair. Meliodas almost loses it when she pulls on his scalp, lightly biting at her neck to cover his sound of pleasure. He then pulls them both off of the tree and practically throws her on the ground never taking his hands off her ass. From this angle he has much more to work with and can heighten their pleasure very easily.

Her hair fans out behind her and he can't help but stare at how gorgeous she is. Her lips are parted, panting short and quickly, anticipating what he will do next. The look in her eyes, dark and seductive, is capable of drowning thousands of men with a single glance. Not that they'd ever have a chance.

His hands are grabbing her upper thighs now watching her closely to see her reactions. He slides them up slowly toward the apex of her thighs and then moves them back down just as slow. She start squirming then, longing for him to relieve this ache deep inside her.

He ignores her movements and tiny desperate cries. He wants her so riled up that she can't think straight. She needs to be punished for putting herself in danger.

"Elizabeth, you were a bad girl today."

She's only capable of whimpering.

"Do you know what happens to girls who behave badly?"

This time her whimper ends on a questioning tone.

"They get punished."

His voice is so low and gruff she thinks she feels it inside her, just around where her thighs meet. She can't stand it anymore, she looks up from him and lifts her arms up above her head grasping on to anything she can finding needing to take out her frustrations on **something**.

Her actions causes her chest to lift up high in the air and Meliodas immediate moves his hands from her thighs to grasp at her full, soft, enticing breasts. He groans loudly than she did at this and he can't help himself anymore.

He rubs them with his entire hands a few times, needing to familiarize himself with their firmness and springiness. His thumbs then search for her nipples, wishing to arouse them into hardening pebbles. He strokes them through the fabric for a time until he's satisfied with them and with the sounds that his actions elicit from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is absolutely losing it. The sensations he's causing is so overwhelming that she's ripping the grass out of the ground and her hips are desperately searching for delicious friction like she felt before.

Seeing what only his fingers are doing to her he decides to move his mouth over her pebbled nipples, still over the fabric. He pauses right over her left nipple and she gasps in anticipation. Then all at once he moves his hands to her hips and pulled them as he brought his down firmly grinding their pelvises together once more to get that sweet friction he knew Elizabeth was yearning for. Then his mouth was on her breast and he sucked through the fabric so hard that she screamed.

Elizabeth needed more much more. She was so overwhelmed, she didn't know how to put it into words. She was barely acquainted with these feelings in the first place let alone capable of asking him for specifics.

"Please Meliodas... m-more."

 _Fuck_ he thought _so hot._ He really should have stopped long before this, but it was so much harder when he let his demon powers out. He couldn't help it, when it came to Elizabeth everything was so easily heightened.

He decided that he couldn't just leave her high and dry like this. She was practically begging for him. That thought spurned him on and he immediately pulled down the wide neck of her dress so he could view her breasts in all of their naked glory.

 _Goddess' her tits are perfect._

They were so full round and perky with hard pink pebbled nipples standing at full attention for him. He couldn't stop himself from immediately touching them, continuing his actions enthusiastically when he heard her loud moans of pleasure.

He then started to pull on her nipples with both hands, she moaned even louder. He experimented and started pinching one of them, she let out a small scream. _Holy shit_. His hardness is getting to be painful for him and he grinds it into her warm clothed slit for some relief which just made her even more excited.

Still grinding, he leans down his head to start sucking on her left nipple never taking his eyes off her face which is twisted in intense pleasure. His right hand is still pinching her other nipple almost to the point of pain but Elizabeth didn't care. The slight pain of it made the pleasure even more intense. Her hands make their way into his hair and she pulls on his blonde threads once more.

He groans intensely and bites her nipple softly. At that she lets out a sharp cry of pleasure. Meliodas doesn't think he can hold on anymore, her responsiveness is too sexy for him to handle. He knows he should stop and not let things go too far but he can't hide how bad he wants to be inside her.

He switches breasts and starts sucking on the other nipple which is incredibly sensitive from his persistent pulling and pinching. She coos at this and opens her eyes.

"Yesssss" she moans looking straight at him then closing her eyes once more, head falling back to the ground in pleasure.

Meliodas wants to encourage that kind of feedback so he moves one of his free hands down to where they're both pushing at each others hips. He slides his hand over her pubic bone and grinds the heel of his hand down right over her clit.

"Ahhhh... Meliodas!" That was by far the most rewarding scream yet.

He does it again and again rubbing directly over her clit almost curious to see if she'll come from this alone.

"Uhh.. uhh.. yesss.. more!"

 _Seems like she needs more then._ He moves his hand under her dress, sliding up her inner thigh, lightly dragging two of his fingers up and down the wetness of her panties. Her breathing is absolutely ragged. Every time he moves his fingers over her clit she lets out a little squeal and then shudders.

"Ohhh please..."

How could he refuse that? He rips her underwear off her hips and presses his thumb directly on her clit.

"Ohhh!"

He moves slowly letting her get used to the intense sensation. She's definitely enjoying this he thinks as she grips more of the grass, threatening to rip it from the ground.

He quickens his pace on her clit and her moans grow even louder, which he didn't think was possible. Later he thinks that he's glad they're in the middle of nowhere so no one is around to interrupt.

Her legs start to shake as they try to cling together trapping his hands between them. He's having none of that, he forcefully moves both of her legs apart with his free hand, allowing him more space to move his hand on her clit and denying her wish for a less intensive pleasure. _She will take everything I give her._

Spreading her legs farther apart gives Elizabeth another new and overwhelming sensation. It was almost more difficult this way to reach... whatever it was that she was suppose to reach. It evidently drew out her pleasure to unimaginable heights and she was already begging to reach the top.

Meliodas could sense that she was desperate for release. Taking pity on her he increased the pressure his thumb had on her clit and randomized where he rubbed her, never letting her get used to one movement on her sensitive bud.

"Ooohhh! Yesss! Meliodasss!"

Her thighs were shaking so strongly he almost had to pin her legs down. He moved his head down toward her breasts sensing that she was close and tugged on her nipple lightly with his teeth.

That did it.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Yeees!"

She came hard with loud desperate cries. He kept his hand on her clit still rubbing so she could ride out the delicious waves of pleasure. He was tempted to keep going, to not let her come down from her orgasm and to keep her pleasured screams coming. He knew, however, that she would be overwhelmed and decided to keep that thought tucked away for another time.

She was finally coming down from her orgasm and so he removed his hand. Elizabeth wasn't really capable of much thought at the moment but the look on her face said it all. Complete bliss.

Meliodas laid down close beside her and propped his head up with his hand. He traced Elizabeth's face with his other hand and she eventually turned to look at him. In her post orgasmic bliss she vaguely noticed that his eyes were green.

 _That's weird. Weren't they black before?_

Meliodas smiled at her confusion looking too cute for her own good and couldn't help himself from leaning in close to her face to capture her lips in his.

 _Finally_ , they both moaned internally.

* * *

OH hello! Yeah so I realize we sort of unceremoniously move into Meliodas' point of view during the sex scene hehe I just figured Elizabeth wasn't capable of much coherent thought at the time so it was only natural for him to take over. Not really intending to continue this, just had an idea and wanted to explore it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
